The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor laser device.
A semiconductor laser device includes a semiconductor laser element, a protective element and a submount on which the semiconductor laser element and the protective element are fixed, as described in, for example, Japanese Patent No. 5659876. The submount includes a fixing part on which the semiconductor laser element is fixed, and a fixing part on which the protective element is fixed. The position of each of the fixing parts on the submount is previously determined in accordance with the position where an optical waveguide region of the semiconductor laser element is formed.
Normally, semiconductor laser elements of one type are obtained from a single piece of wafer. In some cases, semiconductor laser elements differing from each other in the formation position of the optical waveguide region are obtained from a single piece of wafer, as described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2009-200341.